


Late Valentine's day

by Mistevieous



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistevieous/pseuds/Mistevieous





	Late Valentine's day

Valentine’s day was never a very important day to remember, and when Grif does remember it this time, it’s already passed by a few days. Still, he sets to work to try and put together something nice for Simmons. He doesn’t have much, but he raids Donut’s craft stash and sets to work.

After several grueling hours, he manages to put together a very nice card if he does say so himself- it’s red, of course, and he’s added a few hearts to it. Some stickers, for good measure. It simply says ‘Happy Valentine’s day, nerd’ and his name tacked on to the bottom. Honestly, he doesn’t know what to even do to make it, but he does his best based on other cards he’s seen before.

The card might not be spectacular, but he does make some cupcakes. He’s not the best baker, or cook in general, but they turn out edible. He stole more of Donut’s supplies, food dye and such. The frosting is red, they’re strawberry flavored, some sprinkles on top. The works! Well, as much of the works as he can manage to get his hands on, anyways. He even went as far as to dye some of the cupcake sleeves red with the food dye, but most are still plain white.

He waits until Sarge and Donut are in bed, when the base is silent and they’re alone in his room. He’s holding Simmons against his chest as they usually do now when in bed, but shifts to sit up after a moment.

“What’re you doing?” Simmons asks in a sleepy voice, sitting up after a moment and glancing around the dimly lit room.

“I have something for you.” He can’t help but grin, scooting out of bed and over to his dresser.

The cupcakes and card are hidden in the drawer, he pulls them out as he hears Simmons get out of bed, neither of them bothering to get dressed past their boxers they sleep in.

“What kind of something- if you’re looking for sex tonight, I’m too tired.” Simmons replies, walking over to him.

“It’s not sex!” He laughs, turning around with the plate of cupcakes in one hand and the card in another.

“What the hell is all this for?” Simmons questions, a faint smile on his lips.

“This is a late Valentine’s day...thing.” He’s not sure what to describe it as, just a thing. Nothing big or anything, it’s not a big deal, right?

“You didn’t have to…” He says though he does take the offered card with a growing smile. “It’s cute. Thank you.

“Yea, well, Donut has all this craft shit around, figured it’d be okay to use some of it for you.” He shrugs, no big deal here…

“I don’t have anything for you.” Simmons frowns a little, still looking over the card and touching it lightly with his fingertips.

“Nah, I don’t need anything. Just glad you like it.” Grif insists, grinning again as he loops his arm around the other and pulls him close into a hug.

“Well, I do like it. And the cupcakes, too!” He nods, stealing a kiss to Grif’s cheek.

“Cupcakes too.” Grif adds as he returns the kiss, nipping Simmons’ lip lightly.

“We shouldn’t eat these this late, it’s not healthy.” Even as he says it, Simmons is taking one and biting into it. “They’re good.”

“Don’t sound so surprised! I can cook, ya know. Had to for years growing up.” He laughs, setting the plate down on his dresser and wrapping both arms around him. “Happy Valentine’s day.”

“Happy Valentine’s day, Grif.”


End file.
